Chapter 7 (One Piece Campaign): The Reverie
Short Summary Long Summary While the Alliance sails on, life goes on for most of the Pirate World. 50 out of 170 nations in the World Government are gathering at the Reverie. More accurately, Dressrosa, Alabasta, Kano, Sakura, Ryugu, and Prodence have all defected from the World Government to join the Alliance. Most of the other Kings and Queens brush off the presence of other worlds, believing themselves to be royalty with no reason to be involved amongst ‘mere peasants’. Naturally, they’re baffled as to why the other Kingdoms defected. Nevertheless, the other countries gather at Mary Geoise, the World Government’s ‘Holy Land’. The Chairman, King Ham Burger of Ballywood, asks if everyone has arrived. Queen Mororon of Tajine laughs and sips her wine as she notes the absences. King Beer IV of Roshwan rolls his eyes, reaffirming that they’re absent because they ‘betrayed’ the World Government. King Tacos of Shishano sighs that royalty has every right to choose not to kneel to others, but must learn the consequences of not kneeling here. King Wapol of Black Drum picks his nose, laughing that Dalton is a fool for leading ‘Sakura’ Kingdom to the Alliance, ranting that wouldn’t have happened if he was still King there. He impatiently asks if they’ll get this over with, having an important meeting with Sagi to discuss the Iron Maidens later. The frowning Burger tells Wapol to practice some patience, calling the Reverie a long affair steeped in tradition. King Sterry of Goa remains silent, having received news that his ‘hated’ adopted brother is Chief of Staff to the Revolutionaries, and 2nd Division Commander. He’s also thinking about that ‘Empty Throne’, a supposed symbol of peace of equality. Asides from Sterry cursing his ‘brother’, he can only think of wanting to sit on that throne. He wants every resource available to hunt down and kill Sabo so that he’s never traced back to him, intent on killing everyone who doesn’t accept his rule. Burger notes that it’s simply six traitors absent, claiming they must pay the price for that decision. Beer calls it no surprise the Nefertari Family and Alabasta betrayed the World Government, considering King Cobra’s vastly different opinions after the incident with Baroque Works and Crocodile. Wapol frowns at the man who humiliated him so long ago, calling him a stupid fool as bad as Dalton. A New World king calls it a surprise King Riku defected so soon after regaining Dressrosa. Burger states their first action should be to condemn the actions of the others’, wanting to show that all ‘loyal’ kingdoms don’t support them, officially removing the kingdoms from the World Government. As Chairman, Burger moves to condemn the six kings and kingdoms, with most everyone else raising their hands in favor. Only King Tacos abstains. When Mororon teases him about playing both sides, Tacos firmly says he recognizes the decision to not simply bow. Beer rolls his eyes and downs a vodka flask, thinking a coward like Tacos would never make a decision like that with his life on the line, adding that talk is cheap. Burger recognizes the abstaining. He then announces the motion passes, expelling the six kingdoms and labeling them enemies of the world. Mororon laughs that the six could’ve at least showed up to try and justify their actions, thinking it’d be a sight to see. A younger king asks what caused the six to defect, wondering what’s so special about the Alliance to make them think they can rebel against the World Government. Another King asks about the other worlds and what makes them threatening enough to force the World Government into an opposing faction. Burger states that they’ve been informed that the other worlds are filled with powerful individuals like Wizards, Spirits, and Ninjas. Sterry spits that they’re ‘a bunch of freaks’ like the ‘disgusting Fishmen’. Burger points out that those ‘freaks’ gave the kingdoms hope for a different future, claiming that the important thing is that the Alliance has buoyed ‘traitors’ and the Revolutionary Army. Burger then states the Fourth World hosts an incredibly powerful kingdom called Menou, led by the semi-immortal Chitsujo, who’s seen as a living god. When Beer asks if he’s like the Celestial Dragons, Burger argues that Chitsujo is a peace-loving king who never seeks conquest despite his power. The extremely popular monarch only considers himself a man, stunning the present rulers. Sterry laughs and asks why a man needs to be popular with ‘peasants’, arrogantly believing they should just do as they’re told. Burger points out that Chitsujo has still ruled for thousands of years, so whatever he’s doing is working. Beer admits he’s confused about why such a long-lived ruler never once thinks of expansion, thinking he’d be bored without conquest. Burger suggests Chitsujo is content with what he has. When an older queen asks about Menou’s military strength, Burger grimly informs them it’s filled with soldiers capable of singlehandedly toppling nations, comparing them to the Warlords and Admirals. Panicking at that, two kings get up, so Burger asks where they’re going before he’s adjourned the meeting. One says he has no time for Reverie if there’s such powerful foes, believing he must return home to shore up defenses, not wanting everything he built be toppled by ‘traitors and monsters’. Another nervously tries to hide that he wants to talk with the enemy, frantically thinking he should quickly negotiate surrender and offer what information he can to be accepted into the Alliance. Suddenly, a faceless man shoves his hand into the cowardly king, breaking his spine and ripping his heart out. While the bodyguards yell in horror, the faceless man nervously chuckles that even though he can’t feel it, blood and guts are gross. The bodyguards roar a curse and try to attack him, but the faceless man notes they suck at their jobs. Vanishing briefly, the faceless man grabs, twists, and rips off both of their heads. When the assailant lands, Burger demands to know who he is, yelling that he has no right to even be at a private and sacred meeting between rulers. Raising his hands in defense, the faceless man tells them to take it easy, claiming he comes in peace, despite what he did to ‘King Spineless and the Headless Twins’. While Sterry shrieks in fear, the Watcher says he didn’t just randomly kill them, noting that while blood grosses him out, he makes it easier by joking. He asks if they didn’t catch how nervous the king sounded, realizing he had something to hide, claiming they should thank him for eliminating a traitor. Turning to the other king trying to leave, the jovial Watcher tells ‘old timer’ to sit down. Once he does so, the horrified Mororon asks how the faceless man could’ve known it was a defection, shouting that he killed a man without proof. Burger adds that with the kingdom without its ruler will be left in chaos, asking if the Watcher doesn’t care. The faceless man admits he doesn’t really care about someone else’s homeland. While he concedes that he killed without proof, he asks since when that’s needed in a war or battle of survival. The faceless man states he doesn’t care if a kingdom has no ruler, calling royalty a dime a dozen in the grand scheme, which he places loyalty in a ‘god’. If the dead king was smart, he’d have an heir; if not, he believes the kingdom deserves to collapse. The Watcher states he’s here to inform the royalty there’s no reason to panic, claiming they’re safer here than anywhere else, bidding them to stay and ‘enjoy the party’. When Burger asks who he is, Rin the Limbo, 1st Dark Circle, introduces himself as a Rakuen elite. While everyone gasps at an otherworlder, Burger asks why he’s here. Taking the dead man’s seat, Rin states he’s here on official business, apologizing for not showing up in the flesh. When Sterry indignantly argues that, Rin corrects that the body they see isn’t even his, just something developed by Sagi. It’s a Faux Man, a mechanical body capable of transferring a soldier’s Reiki into it. While it can’t channel Arts, it’s still a way for the Circles to get around being unable to enter battle themselves. Rin states that he’s kind of taking over the Reverie, since Konton wants some things relayed to the royalty. Seeing Burger nod, Rin first thanks everyone present for remaining loyal, stating Konton sees and recognizes that. He also states they have no reason to be alarmed by the Alliance, despite its strength. He admits he didn’t even think they’d win the Wizard World back, having lost a few bets. Rin claims the Coalition is better in every way, telling those present to worry about how they’ll celebrate once they’ve won. Beer asks what Konton has to gain from allying with the World Government. Rin cheers at the great question, and explains that the Elder Stars will remain in power as figureheads while Konton becomes the true master of the worlds. Tacos is incredulous at the Elder Stars simply agreeing to that. Rin states that the Elder Starts never cared about the other royalty, like they don’t really care about their people. Stating that it’s always been about power, Rin claims people will do anything to maintain their power, even rule as figureheads while someone else makes the decisions. The Dark Circle laughs that they can’t possibly be shocked, asking if ‘five old geezers’ would really give up ‘cushy little lives’ after ruling for years. The Elder Stars never want to give up their power and prestige, and are willing to give up influence and responsibility to keep that. When Mororon asks what Konton wants, Rin claims the Dark Lord seeks what’s rightfully his, ruling the entire universe. In exchange for helping Konton reach that goal, the Elder Stars will continue to live like the gods they’re worshipped as. Rin adds that the Pirate World is getting a new god. While he admits how helpful they’ve been in signing their people up as Marines, or sending soldiers where ordered, Rin claims things need to be stepped up. The Dark Circle jovially says every able-bodied person will be conscripted into the Coalition, adding that anyone who can pick up a weapon and kill is part of the army now. When Mororon protests the vague terms, Rin calls that the point. He paints a picture of the Alliance paralyzed with terror at children marching at them with daggers or rigged with explosives, wanting to see how much their lives and ideals really mean. A younger queen exclaims in horror at that, saying ‘Sir Rin’ can’t be serious. Rin asks why he’d relay a demand he wasn’t serious about, calling Child Soldiers the best, since no one wants to hurt them, while ‘proper molding’ can lead them to performing numerous atrocities. Tacos asks what if they refuse and choose not to take the terms. Rin gives a mock gasp of horror, wondering why he’s asking after three people were killed in front of him. Burger phrases it as hypothetical, saying that while killing one fleeing coward is one thing, Rin turning violent against everyone else could lead to someone stopping him. The Chairman points out that two Marine Admirals are at Mary Geoise, sure one of them wouldn’t agree with cold-blooded murder. Rin shrugs that he doesn’t doubt it, but then asks how many he could kill before that Admiral shows up. He muses he could kill anywhere between ten or all of them, reminding them he sees royalty as a dime a dozen and easily replaceable. When asked if they want to take that gamble, the royalty don’t speak up, only really caring about themselves at the end of the day and willing to do anything to preserve themselves. Rin points out that he won’t kill any of them, claiming gore makes him sick to the stomach. Rin opens up a window, stating there’s a slave island nearby that Celestial Dragons like to use to put people they make disappear on. Claiming this’ll be a useful message, Rin forms silver orb of pure Reiki and fires it into the distance. On the island, children try to be happy and play, while the parents can’t even smile, knowing their life is hell. In an instant, the Reiki completely wipes out that island. The royalty is horrified that thousands of lives were wiped away to prove a point. While Rin claims he doesn’t enjoy killing, he states that continued resistance will mean him randomly blowing up islands, asking how long before he hits somewhere they actually care about. Rin calls it easy to quickly kill in a flash without looking at anyone. Claiming he doesn’t want to do this, Rin states he must know where they stand. Rin is actually bluffing, only intending to blow up random islands and not wanting to kill Celestial Dragons as the world’s so-called gods. Realizing they’ve traded in the Elder Stars for Konton, the royalty thinks it’ll be business as usual after the Coalition wins. Beer looks at the terrified Tacos, thinking he’d rather kneel than live up to his talk, calling him gutless as them. The old king is gone. Long live the King. Outside the Reverie, Admiral Fujitora raises from his seat. Admiral Ryokugyu asks where he’s going, prompting Fujitora to angrily reveal his Haki showed him thousands of voices crying out before they were silenced, adding a monster did something terrible. Hearing no response, Fujitora asks if his fellow Admiral doesn’t care. Ryokugyu calls it too troublesome to deal with, saying a slave island isn’t worth the effort to avenge according to the world’s traditions. Fujitora states they swore to protect those people, wondering if his comrade is so lazy to brush off their deaths. Ryokugyu laughs that he hasn’t eaten in years since eating was a hassle, asking why he’d get up and avenge others. Tightly gripping his cane, Fujitora states he stayed with the Coalition to protect more people and minimize casualties, and now look what’s happened. Ryokugyu tells his comrade he can’t save everyone, calling it a hassle to even try. No matter what side Fujitora joined, people would’ve ended up dead no matter what. He calls Fujitora blind in the head and eyes if he thought otherwise. Ryokugyu says it’s best to let things play out, saying that defecting would make things worse now that the Alliance is coming and Rakuen has shown how far they’re willing to go. When Fujitora states this path will damn them both, Ryokugyu laughs that no soldier gets into heaven, saying they were damned right when they joined the World Government. Having no response, Fujitora walks away. Sighing, Ryokugyu sympathetically thinks Fujitora joined as an idealist with visions of a better organization, saying it’s a waste to try in a world that crushes idealism. The Admiral turns to Coyote Starrk, asking if he agrees. The former top Espada frowns, saying that what Rin did was wrong. Lilinette gives a sympathetic look to her old friend, knowing how much this bothers him. Ryokugyu asks if Starrk doesn’t care enough to make an effort to call Rin out. With a lazy sigh, Starrk asks what they want him to do at this point. As Fujitora walks through Mary Geoise to cool his anger, he wonders at what point justice won’t be worth it to Sakazuki. He approaches Yagura, Fourth Mizukage and Jinchūriki of the Three Tailed Isobu. The youthful looking Ninja asks if it’s just not fair. Fujitora formally asks what he means, prompting Yagura to chuckle that there’s no need for formality now that he isn’t a Kage anymore. Fujitora muses that Yagura is still addressing the Admiral by his codename. The Mist Ninja argues that while the Marine is still in a position of great importance, he is but another man’s puppet once again. While Fujitora is confused at that bit of information, Yagura decides not to get into too many bad memories. Moving on, Yagura wonders if Fujitora truly is someone’s puppet, though he asks if Sakazuki, the Elder Stars, or Konton is pulling the strings. When Fujitora asks what the point is, Yagura sighs that while it’s too late for him, it’s not for the Marine, advising him to cut the strings soon. Fujitora jokes at being given advice from a ‘child’. Yagura pouts that he’s no child, but a former Mizukage, adding that even puppets have pride. When Fujitora walks off, Yagura stumbles and clutches his head in pain, yelling about how much it hurts. Konton’s fragment warns Yagura not to make him destroy the Ninja’s soul. While he gives the Indoctrinated freewill, calling puppets that can think more useful, he asks not to be forced to make an exception. When Yagura remains silent, Konton says he’s glad his puppet sees things his way. Within the Ninja’s mind, Isobu hisses in rage. Hades transports himself away from Mary Geoise, back to his airship. He sinks into his throne, calling the trip a waste of time. Sir Crocodile steps out of the shadows, assuming the meeting wasn’t productive. Hades sighs at his comrade having no sense of privacy, before giving a confused gaze. The Wizard points out that he and the former Warlord sound the same, asking if he’s noticed. Crocodile denies hearing a resemblance before getting back on topic. Hades shakes his head at the Celestial Dragons being too comfortable in their luxury to provide anything useful. Crocodile rolls his eyes, calling it no surprise from the wastes of space. He notes that even as a Warlord he knew how much was wrong with the world if ‘fat, dumpy morons in diving suits’ have that much power and wealth. Crocodile muses that it doesn’t seem fair, noting that he’d use that money better than they ever can. Hades rolls his eyes and points out the Pirate would’ve used that money for himself. Crocodile claims that would be a better use than for fat, dumpy morons in diving suits. Regardless, the Celestial Dragons won’t part with their money and power. Hades agrees that whichever side wins the war, the Celestial Dragons must be removed, calling the Pirate World as dark as the Devil’s Heart. Crocodile nods that nobody wants to admit that truth, claiming the only way to obtain anything in the Grand Line is to take tremendous power and influence. Crocodile strove for Alabasta’s throne in a desire to attain what the Celestial Dragons had, and what Whitebeard had as an Emperor. Curious, Hades asks if Crocodile regrets his endeavors. The Pirate simply regrets that he failed. On the other hand, Crocodile doesn’t hold anything against the Straw Hats for ruining his plot with Baroque Works, since he lost interest in the outside world until he found a new reason to strive. Confused, Hades asks what made Crocodile change his mind. Grinning, Crocodile admits it’s hard to have interest in the outside world while locked up in Impel Down. His ambition was reignited when he saw an opportunity to escape. Hades wonders what Crocodile’s ambition is, and the Pirate states that he will achieve his personal utopia. When Hades questions the wording, Crocodile explains that if he can’t make a country into a utopia, he’ll just spend a life on the seas, taking what his heart desires to create that personal utopia. The Pirate admits that he envies the Celestial Dragons for having riches, power, and influence. Hades realizes that Crocodile was always after the Celestial Dragons’ power. Crocodile argues that he wants even more power than them. The Pirate believes that possessions is what sets people apart, determining who they are, using the examples of kings, generals, the rich, and the strong. Hades asks what he wanted to be, prompting Crocodile to say he wanted to surpass all the above, something which would require a new word to describe. When Hades calls that one way to look at things, Crocodile asks how he sees it. The old Wizard sighs and admits he doesn’t know anymore, which is why he was curious about Crocodile’s philosophies in the first place. Grinning, the ex-Warlord says he’s more than happy to convert others to his line of thinking. Moving on, Hades asks Crocodile to tell Aizen the news about the Celestial Dragons, wanting to clear his head. Crocodile opts to respect his friend’s space, and nods. Before he goes, the Pirate smiles that he can hear the similar voices. With the Elder Stars, another Faux Man stands before them. The Elder with the pointed beard notes that who they face isn’t Konton or even a man. The Faux Man calmly claims to be a man, even though he isn’t there at the moment. When the bald Elder asks who he is, Gekidō the Wrath introduces himself as a Dark Circle who has come on Konton’s behalf to the meeting. The Elder with a giant mustache calls this outrageous, wanting a meeting with Konton himself instead of a ‘flunky’. Gekidō takes a deep breath, saying Konton is a busy man with no time to meet men arrogant enough to proclaim themselves as gods. The bald Elder taps his sword, telling the Watcher to mind his tongue, adding he isn’t impressed if this is the Circle’s idea of diplomacy. Gekidō asks if the Elders truly believe themselves to be gods just because they share blood with those who first came to the ‘holy land’. The Watcher states even those ancestors were just men and women lucky enough to stand apart from fellow humans. The wigged Elder asks how their ‘guest’ would define a god. Gekidō states gods are those with the power to inflict their will on the rest of the world, for good or ill. He clarifies that it’s through their own power, not by influencing others to do it for them, assuring the Elders they’ll know the difference soon. Back on topic, Gekidō asks if the purpose of the meeting was to reaffirm the alliance. When the blonde Elder confirms it, Gekidō nonchalantly takes an open seat, suggesting they keep things simple. The Dark Circle asks if Rakuen can count on the World Government’s support. The wigged Elder nods that it’s for as long as the Elder Stars’ power structure is left intact. Gekidō adds that Konton will happily allow the freedom to live as they please as long as their loyalty is to him, noting that seems to be all the Celestial Dragons want. The Elder Stars fall silent, not wanting to admit what matters is their power. Opting to play one more card for blackmail, Gekidō admits he’s surprised and expected Konton would get to meet the Elder Stars’ ‘imaginary friend’ who they treat with such reverence. He muses that it’s just one puppet meeting five other puppets to someone who doesn’t even exist. With the Elders shocked, baldy denies knowing what the Watcher is talking about. Gekidō asks not to be irritated with lies, adding that Rakuen knows everything regarding the Pirate World. Gekidō calls it strange, asking why the Elder Stars would talk to an ‘imaginary friend’ and treat him like a master, implying that people would push for their removal if they found out how unwell in the head they were. Blondie tersely states ‘his’ existence is kept secret so they may live in peace, briskly adding that they’re quite sane. Gekidō realizes that ‘he’ is a real being considered so divine that ‘mere mortals’ don’t even have the right to know of its existence. Calling it interesting, Gekidō thanks the Elders for informing him of this, saying Konton will be pleased to learn the answer to such a mystery, before musing that the Pirate World’s culture is so strange. The wigged Elder asks what the Watcher intends to do with the ‘forbidden knowledge’. Gekidō claims he’ll do nothing, having no interest in causing friction amongst allies. Having said that, if the Elders step out of line, Konton could claim they’re insane since they’re taking advice from an ‘imaginary friend’. Then, the Elders would have no choice but to step down, unless they disprove the insanity claims by giving away their master’s existence. When Baldy calls that blackmail, Gekidō shrugs, asking him to keep that in mind if they try stepping out of line. The Circle asks them to remember that Konton expects the results he wants, and those would only come if everyone plays their parts. He advises everyone not to force Konton to prove his divinity. When Baldy asks if that’s a threat, Gekidō calmly says he advises, leaving the threats to Ōkui or Bōryoku. Claiming they have no reason to worry, Gekidō states they’ll all have what they want if they just play their parts, adding that Konton always rewards his followers. The Elders confirm that they will keep to the Coalition as agreed, if Konton keeps his end of the bargain while keeping ‘his’ existence secret. Gekidō nods, noting that while Konton had no intention of saying anything, he just wanted to meet this mysterious figure, musing that everyone has an inner child. With that, Gekidō takes his leave. Baldy notes the ‘otherworlders’ are more dangerous than they realized, wondering if the Watchers really think they were behaving like children, or if Gekidō was just trying to rattle them. Blondie states the Watchers are a danger they must keep close if they are to eliminate all remaining threats to their rule. He claims the Clan of D, the Revolutionary Army, the ‘Demons of Ohara’, and every enemy otherworlder can’t be allowed to exist anymore, calling it for the ‘good of the world’. Mustache adds that the traitors must go too, saying the Nefertari and Riku were always traitors for not joining the Holy Land. Bearded elder proclaims that Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon, and Monkey D. Garp can no longer be left alive. He adds Trafalgar D. Water Law to the list, since Doflamingo informed them about the heritage. They also want to do something about Marshall D. Teach, hoping they can convince Konton to allow a favorite to be eliminated with some negotiation. When the wigged Elder points out the other Acts of Order, Baldy scowls that only the Elders are the pinnacle of order. Wigged agrees that none of the above can be left alive for the sake of ‘peace, prosperity, and justice’. Blondie states they’ll tolerate an alliance with Rakuen until those threats are gone, calling submission a small price to pay. Baldy points out they must find a way to guarantee Konton’s silence about their lord’s existence. Blondie notes they’re in a difficult spot with Gekidō’s threats. Mustache chuckles and asks if gods don’t demand virgin sacrifices, suggesting offering young princesses from the traitorous nations to buy silence. Baldy is shocked his compatriot would suggest allowing ‘filthy bloodlines’ to live on. Mustached replies that he’s just brainstorming, agreeing silence is needed. Mr. Beard notes they’re thinking too far ahead, asking they focus on winning the war before ensuring Konton’s silence. The Elder Stars nod, hoping Lord Im agrees. In Rakuen, Gekidō gives a tired sigh as he removes the wiring connecting him to his Faux Man, which has just teleported back. He mutters about how exhausting dealing with such people is. Rin, leaning against the wall, agrees that it’s like picking your poison in the Pirate World. When Gekidō asks if his meeting was troublesome too, Rin scoffs that it was a bunch of cowards fearing death, which made them easy to deal with. Konton states that’s why he sent them. Sagi follows behind, joyful at his Faux Men being successfully tested. Gekidō and Rin kneel in respect, the former reverently addressing his master. Konton proclaims that the Pirate World elite only have names and bloodlines to give influence, without any real power. He calls them sniveling, whining dogs once that fear and respect for those names is taken away. Rin grins in agreement, laughing that he made half the room ‘piss themselves’. While Gekidō glares at him for informality, Rin sheepishly admits to killing one of the kings when they tried to leave, hoping Konton doesn’t mind. The Dark Lord says he’s very happy Rin plunged an entire kingdom into chaos. The young Dark Circle cheers at that, noting it had the desired effect, meaning they won’t have to worry about defectors. Nodding in satisfaction, Konton turns and asks how the meeting with the Elder Stars went. Gekidō admits he had to blackmail them with their ‘imaginary friend’, apologizing if he overstepped his bounds, but he wanted to make sure no resistance was offered. He then confirms that the ‘imaginary friend’ is real, and is considered so divine that mortals don’t even deserve to know of him. Gekidō reveals that the World Government’s true leader hides in the shadows. Konton smiles, calling it a delightful twist. When Gekidō suggests altering their plans a little for this new knowledge, Konton calls it no concern. The Dark Lord explains that the Elder Stars are smart enough to know their only real power is the cult of personality around them and the Marines, so it’d be foolish to overstep their bounds against Rakuen. Sakazuki is still relishing the chance to eliminate every pirate, now that he no longer feels like an attack dog for the Elders and Celestial Dragons. When Konton claims that Sakazuki is his pawn now, Rin grins that it’s because the Fleet Admiral was let off the leash. Thanks to that, the Elder Stars know Rakuen has the advantage in negotiations; knowing about Lord Im is just a bonus. Gekidō asks if he really intends to allow the Elders to remain as figureheads. With a disturbingly cheerful smile, Konton says he always rewards those who follow him. The Elders just better pray the people they rule over don’t mind the terms, knowing morality and fear won’t hold them back when he breaks those particular chains. Rin smirks at keeping to the exact words, wondering how often the Elders manipulated such deals, calling them cowards desperate to preserve themselves. Gekidō frowns, hating both cowards and Rin’s posturing. Rin just goes on about the Elders, saying they should’ve looked into conquering death instead of constantly fearing it, claiming they’re making things too easy to be controlled. Konton praises both his Circles for establishing Rakuen as not to be trifled with, plus gaining leverage over those who may think rebellion is smart in the future. After Rin and Gekidō thank their Majesty for the praise, Konton goes on that fear, paranoia, madness, jealousy, and hatred are what people respond to most. In his eyes, taking advantage of that is how to create a true utopia where people are free to respond to what drives them. He claims that’s how he’ll control the universe and drive his brother to despair, forcing him to watch his faith shatter at the sight of what humanity truly is. Konton thinks the world will always give up liberties for safety, and morals for being allowed to live unrestrained. To Konton, everything is about making Chitsujo suffer. In the Pirate World, the Alliance Fleets sail through the morning. When the newspaper reaches the Thousand Sunny in the 2nd, Sabo gives a respectful tip of the hat to the news bird. He opens up the front page and is shocked by four new bounties. As Luffy dreams of meat and King of the Pirates, Sabo frantically wakes him up by shaking and screaming his name. Still groggy, Luffy tells his brother to release his cheeks. After apologizing, Sabo is adamant that Luffy needs to see this, dragging him onto the deck, where other shocked soldiers are gathered. When Luffy asks what’s going on, Franky wonders how large his last bounty was. After thinking, Luffy remembers that it was 500 million for beating Doflamingo. Nodding, unable to smoke, Sanji tells Luffy not to freak out. Realizing his bounty went up, Luffy calls it awesome and pushes Akatsuchi out of the way in his haste to see it. Looking, Luffy thinks his bounty went down to 150 million. While everyone else falls silent, a yawning Zoro enters, asking what all the ruckus about, wondering if Luffy is depressed because of a lack of food. Kagura can only wonder what sort of dynamic the Straw Hats have. Sighing, Sabo walks over and points out that Luffy covered a 0 with his hand. When seeing what the bounty really is, Luffy screams loud enough to make the entire ship jump. Seeing Zoro still confused, Luffy shoves the bounty in his face. The swordsman, in utter disbelief, reads that Straw Hat Luffy is wanted dead or alive for 1.5 BILLION Beris. While Luffy cheers, Chopper asks why the bounty would triple. Franky points out that the Coalition wants the whole world to know Luffy is a threat after he beat Zeref, and must be eliminated at all costs. Sabo compares the bounty to the elite of the Four Emperors, saying he’s joined ranks with Jack and Katakuri. He then shows the other wanted posters. In the 5th Fleet, Naruto Uzumaki sees he has the same bounty, with the epitaph ‘Demon Fox’. With the 3rd Fleet, ‘Salamander’ Natsu Dragneel almost pukes when seeing his own 1.5 billion bounty. In the 1st, Ichigo feels the color drain from his face at the sight of his ridiculous epitaph. Nami leans over his shoulder to see ‘Strawberry Reaper’ Ichigo Kurosaki wanted dead or alive for 1.5 billion. She starts fearfully backing away from Ichigo, asking if they’ll have to deal with bounty hunters feeling lucky on top of the Coalition. Shunsui Flash Steps to Nami’s side, trying to sneak a peak at her cleavage while disguising it as looking at the bounty. The navigator screams for the pervert to take his eyes off, smacking him with the Clima Tact to floor him. After musing about it being rough, Shunsui composes himself, advising Ichigo to get up, seeing no need to be so depressed. Ichigo screams at Shunsui for that, asking why his bounty is the only one with such a ridiculous nickname. Shunsui suggests it was the best the W.G. could come up with. When Ichigo demands to know what part of the poster is intimidating, Shunsui suggests his face. Ultear snatches up the wanted poster, saying they’re all missing the point of this development, prompting Meldy to ask what is the point. Ultear points out that every Act of Order has the same massive bounty, and she doubts it’ll be last, remembering Gajeel mentioning a bounty after his fight with Kakuzu. Suigetsu adds that the Coalition is sending a message with the bounties. The Mist Ninja states that no matter what happens, the four Acts won’t be able to go near a ‘civilized’ area without attracting someone who wants that kind of money, recalling that all the Ninja Villages did similar practices with Rogue Ninjas. Ultear nods that the bounties are a warning that the enemy will do everything in their power to destroy the Acts of Order, by any means necessary. She sighs that it’s clever to use the rules of the Pirate World to their advantage. Nami realizes that the ones with power decide who’s wanted, musing that her crewmates always viewed bounties as accomplishments, and plenty who did worse have no bounties. The Coalition is taking advantage of those in power deciding who’s wanted. Ichigo, still irritating Nami by not directly looking at her bikini-clad body, asks what this means. Nami spells it out that it won’t just be the Coalition as enemies, but a crap ton of bounty hunters. Nami states the strategy is to wear the Alliance down by rushing them with bounty hunters, calling it sick yet effective, musing that the Coalition will probably try new strategies since their only victory in the Wizard World was Hargeon. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo asks if he’s going to have to fight even more to free the Pirate World. Nami shrugs at the simplification, but adds it won’t be just him with other bounties coming soon. All the Acts of Order smirk at the coming challenges, yelling to bring it on. Appearing Characters Ham Burger Mororon Beer IV Tacos Wapol Sterry Rin the Limbo Admiral Fujitora Admiral Ryokugyu Coyote Starrk Lilinette Gingerback Yagura Isobu Hades Crocodile The Elder Stars * Mr. Beard * Baldie * Mustache * Wigged * Blondie Gekidō Konton Sagi Sabo Monkey D. Luffy Franky Sanji Akatsuchi Roronoa Zoro Kagura Mikazuchi Tony Tony Chopper Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Ichigo Kurosaki Nami Shunsui Kyōraku Ultear Milkovich Meldy Suigetsu Hōzuki Abilities Weapons * Faux Man * Clima Tact Reiki Haki Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 6 (One Piece Campaign): Bathing in the Light Next Chapter: Chapter 8 (One Piece Campaign): Battle for the Three Keys Category:Chapters Category:One Piece Intro Arc Category:One Piece Campaign